


Olicity - One shot

by Jade10881



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade10881/pseuds/Jade10881
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on upcoming rumored spoilers .. Felicity is hurt because of Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all a blur and a stark reminder that a blink of an eye and one wrong choice can change everything. One moment Oliver 

Queen was standing in the Fondry, arguing with Roy and Dig about Laurel when a terrified Barry appeared.

Felicity was hurt. 

They rushed to Central City. 

Suddenly, Oliver was standing outside the ER in the Central City hospital with Roy and Dig. Barry looked pretty banged up 

especially for someone with superhealing abilities such as he. Oliver knew it was bad in his gut by the fear on Barry's face 

alone. 

He heard the noises from the Er room where Felicity was fighting for her life on the operating table.

He distantly saw Dig standing in front of him, trying to reassure him but his eyes looked past him, not hearing what he was 

saying. He scanned the small crowd. Caitlin and Cisco were there. They both looked like hell warmed over. 

Barry was slouched in the corner, standing in a prayer stance. He mentioned that Joe and Wells were on their way; they were 

cleaning up at the scene. 

He saw Ray Palmer standing there as well. He remembered that Felicity had come to visit Star Labs with him. 

Ray hung his head, not a scratch on him.

"It was my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He heard a flurry of activity within the ER. Then nothing. He knew what that meant. Coldness and regret seeped into his bones. 

Then white hot fury. 

"I'm sorry Oliver. She was right about -" Ray's words were cut off. 

Tears fell from everyone around him. Oliver only saw Palmer as his hands formed fists. 

Both Dig and Roy tried pulling Oliver off of Ray. Barry tried to help but was still healing and outmatched. Several orderlies 

had to hold him down and inject him with a sedative. 

 

When he woke up, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He found that he didn't care. He took in his surroundings. He was 

handcuffed to a hospital bed, with guards at the door. He saw Thea's disapproving and tear-stained face at his bedside. He 

would have groaned if he had the energy. 

"God Oliver, I already worry about you every night but do you need to add going to prison for assault and attempted murder to 

the list as well?! When I just got you back?!" 

He knew he should feel guilty. Thea was all he had left but he was still numb.

"He deserved it." 

"Ollie!"

"She's not breathing because of him."

Thea's eyes widened.

"We fought the last time.. I never got to make it up to her. She didn't know what we were or how right she was. She was always 

right."

Thea softens.

"Ollie, I have to tell you.. she's ..."

The door swings open. Joe and Dig walk in. Joe looks particularly displeased. He holds the keys to Oliver's handcuffs.

Thea puts her hand on Oliver's arm.

"Felicity is alive." She whispered as she leaned in.

Oliver felt his heartbeat quicken. He takes in Thea's bright face. But he had to look to Dig for confirmation.

"She's not awake but she is still hanging in there." Dig says. 

"I need to see her."

Joe even softens a bit.

"Barry and I spoke to Ray. No one is pressing any charges."

"Thank you."

"Consider us even." There was an unspoken warning in Joe's eyes. You better watch yourself in my city next time, it said.

Oliver nods as Joe uncuffs him and the guards are dismissed. Dig has to go call Lyla and check in. Lyla wanted to come down 

with the baby but Dig convinced her to wait. 

Oliver is shown to Felicity's room. Barry and Iris are hugging each other in the hallway. Roy was asleep in a chair. He saw 

Donna inside with Felicity. She was hooked up to machines still but a heart monitor beeped reassuringly. 

She looked so tiny and frail lying in the hospital bed. He just wanted to scoop her up and protect her. 

Donna looks up when he enters. She looks surprised to see him. 

"Mister Queen."

He offers his hand. She pulls him in for a hug. He looked like he needed it. 

Donna had questioned her daughter about her relationship with the handsome ex-billionaire but she remained tight-lipped. She 

said they weren't friends but she could tell there was someting there. Felicity just shrugged and said it was complicated.

"Please, call me Oliver. I'm sorry. I don't want to interrupt but - "

"It's okay."

Donna pats his hand. 

"I need to get some coffee and a snack. You sit with her for a bit."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just look after my little girl." 

Donna may have expeienced heartbreak and seen her share of vice and darkness living in Vegas but she knew what love looked 

like. She recognized a man deeply in love when she saw it.

She was out of the room before he could respond. Guilt hit him. He hadn't looked after her. He failed her and her mother. 

He pushed it aside and took the seat that Donna recently vacated. He gently grasped the hand that was not hooked to an IV and 

brushed his lips against it.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry for everything. I am making a list and you can hear it when you wake up 

and open those beautiful eyes. I'm sure you'll enjoy every second of it. I want you to. I want that life you deserve. I promise 

to have it with you. We'll start living as soon as you wake up. So please, come back to me. Your mom is here. So is Dig, Roy 

and Barry. I guess he made it work with Iris. You were right about them. They look ..right together. Thea is here. I want you 

to get to know her. She's the other important person in my life. Please, we all love you so much. I love you so much. You have 

to come back to us."

He wavered between desperation and need, love and hope, anger and pain. He wanted her to hear all of it. He wanted her to know 

he meant it; that he was a human being allowed to feel emotion. 

It wasn't too late for them. It couldn't be. He had gone through too much to have it ripped away like this. He needed to 

believe for once. He struggled. She was the reason that he believed at all. 

A world without Felicity Smoak was unfathomable. 

He felt her fingers twinge against his hand. He thought he imagined it at first since his gaze flew to her face but she didn't 

open her eyes or move. 

He just stared at her until finally he heard her small voice.

"Hi." Her lips barely moved.

"Hi." He whispered back, tears falling. He held her hand against his cheek.

"You were..saying something .. about being wrong? I hope someone is recording this for prosperity."

His mouth twitched as he struggled to contain his laughter. Typical Felicity.

"There was also an I love you in there somewhere."

"I heard. You're sweet Oliver Queen." She says softly, opening her eyes slowly. 

After the doctor and nurses examined her, the room was filled again with her family and friends after a warning to keep it 

brief and not overexcite the patient. Felicity made a face.

Just before everyone left, Felicity urged Oliver closer.

"Just to reiterate, I heard every word you said and I fully intend to hold you to all of it. i'll hack the hospital security 

cam to get the footage if I need to. Verbal contracts are binding, Mister."

He kisses her, in front of everyone. Donna smiles knowingly. Thea leads the chorus of groans from everyone else although she 

was secretly thrilled like everyone else. 

"I wouldn't expect anyting less but rest assured, I have no intention of backing out."

Lyla and baby Sara soon visited Felicity once she was transferred from ICU at Central City to a regular room. Dig had returned 

home to Starling. Thea and Roy took a hotel room nearby, with a fold out couch for Oliver but he preferred to stay at the 

hospital with Felicity. He and Donna took turns sitting with Felicity although most of the time they were both there until she 

could be released. 

The only extended absence he took was to go see Ray Palmer despite Joe and Dig's warnings to stay away from him. A few hours 

later, Ray visited Felicity to say goodbye. He was leaving Starling indefinitely.

 

Six months later, Oliver reiterated his vows to Felicity during their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out about Ray and Felicity

It was a quiet night. Or so they thought. Felicity had the night off so Dig was on the comms. Oliver and Roy were calling it a night and already heading back. It had been quiet since the League and Malcolm Merlyn had disappeared from Starling City without another word. Oliver and Thea had repaired their relationship. Dig was stuck in wedding planning craziness with Lyla. Felicity had been spending a lot of time working on a secret project at Palmer Tech. 

“See you in a few.” Dig said, about to sign off as Oliver and Roy jumped from roof to roof as they headed to where they hid their motorcycles. 

Unconcerned, Dig stood and prepared to pack it in for the night, putting things away. 

Several moments later, Dig heard a struggle as Oliver tore away from Roy and stormed down the steps. Dig saw the turmoil on his face as he pushed past him towards their training dummy. Oliver tore it in half with his bare hands and started throwing things.

Dig turned to Roy sharply, noticing that Roy was stumbling and wincing. He had done all he could to keep Oliver from putting an arrow into Ray. 

“What the hell happened? Did you get jumped?” Dig was in disbelief. 

Roy shook his head.

“No, we passed by Palmer’s Penthouse on the way back. Felicity was there.”

“And?”

Roy grimaced and dropped his voice.

“They were together.”

“You just said that.”

“Together.” Roy said meaningfully.

Dig winced and shook his head. 

“Go home. I got this.” 

Roy grabbed his duffel and went upstairs to change to avoid Oliver. The club was empty and no chance of anyone seeing him. 

Dig turned towards Oliver. He waited until he was done. No way was he going to step up to him like this.

“Are you done?” Dig said pointedly when Oliver had nothing left to destroy. He dropped to his knees, looking lost as he stared at the fern that still resided on a side med table. 

“Did you know?”

“No, I didn’t. But Felicity and I haven’t really had much of a chance to talk lately.” 

Oliver nods.

“You should go home.” Oliver said, dismissing Dig. 

“Oliver, what did you expect man. I warned you to do something before it was too late.” Dig scoffed, turning and walking out.

Oliver spent the night in the Fondry, sitting in the dark with his back to one of the cement columns after a long hot shower and hours spent cleaning up his mess. 

He absently heard the beep of the security door opening just above and soft steps on the stairs. He expected to see Thea but he saw a flash of long blonde curls and heard a soft humming as said ponytail bopped to a silent rhythm.

Felicity smiled as she headed towards her computer terminals. She leaned over the keyboard. He took in her casual appearance. He could see her freckles clearly without any makeup on. He wondered if the plaid shirt she wore over a tank top and leggings was his. His stomach churned at the thought. Possessiveness and jealousy flared within him.

He stood on shaky feet. He groaned as he stretched his muscles. Her head whipped around at the sound. 

“Oliver, hi. I didn’t know you were here. I just thought you’d be at the loft with Thea. I just needed to check on a few things. Why aren’t you .. I mean, did you spend the night here?”

“I needed some time alone.”

“Oh.” Oliver swore he heard disappointment in her tone.

He saw her hesitate.

He hated seeing her hold back from him.

“What is it?” He prodded.

Felicity typed in a few commands on the keyboard with sharp fingers. She retrieved a few things from her drawer and dropped them in her bag before turning to him.

“You always say that but you don’t need to be alone anymore. You have people who care about you and want to spend time with you. After everything that’s happened, I just think you should want that too. You deserve that.” Felicity turned to leave. 

“How serious is it?”

She faltered on the steps, unsure.

“You and him.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to hear more if it was a fling or something serious.

She whipped around to face him. He wasn’t expecting the cool appraising look on her face. Her expression softened when she saw his face and then hardened again.

“No, you don’t get to question me, or make me feel bad or guilty.”

“Felicity, that isn’t what this is about –

“You made your choice.” She pointed her finger at him and then the glass case that held his green suit. “I hope the two of you are very happy together.” 

He closed his eyes and heard the door slam in her wake, never feeling more alone than he had in years.


End file.
